Tell No Lies
by VDStar
Summary: Alex and Izzie. It's the aftermath of Alex's encounter with Olivia. How is Izzie handling this shocker and will they ever be able to get passed this? Warning: Chapter 3 has heavy swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell No Lies**

**Chapter 1**

Face still pressed against the thin mattress Alex groans deeply. He takes a deep breath before rolling over and out of the bed.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Olivia comments as she pulls the sheet up against her chest. "Close the door before someone sees." She scolds seeing other nurses pass by the room curiously.

Alex ignores her as he begins pulling his scrubs back on. With each body part through each piece of clothing he emits a low curse. He picks up his pager and hooks it to his pants and turns to leave the room.

"Alex wait!" Olivia calls.

"What?" He replies without turning around.

"I just wanted to know if I'll see you later. I mean it was good and I figured why stop something that feels good right?"

"I have a girlfriend. Well had a girlfriend. I can't deal with you right now. I have to go into surgery and pretend my life isn't up shits creek and that I know what the hell I'm doing. I can't deal with you."

"Deal with me? Excuse me I wasn't the only one enjoying this."

"Leave it alone Olivia. I don't have time for this shit right now." Alex slams the door behind him as he rushes over to the operating room.

As he comes into the operating room drying his hands Alex scans the room and watches Izzie getting prepped for the surgery. Later on as he carries the quint he tries to catch her eye, but Izzie refuses to meet his gaze. Alex pushes the baby out of the room following Derek.

Hours later all of the quintuplets are returned to the critical neonatal unit. Alex walks into the room and sees Izzie with her head resting on her folded arms as she watches the tiny baby in front of her. He stands in the doorway silently watching her as Meredith's words from the day before come back to him, 'It only gets problematic when you start to care, when you let your emotions get in the way'.

"Izzie."

"Leave." She replies keeping her eyes on the baby.

"We need to talk."

"Leave." She clenches her fists tightly, her nails biting into her palms as she waits to hear his footsteps taking him from the room. Izzie bites down sharply on her lower lip as her breathing quickens. She tries to force herself to take deeper breaths and clam down, but it's not working. Her hands unclench as she brings them to her face and tears begin to fill her eyes. She shakes her head violently trying to make it stop, but nothing works. Izzie's head falls into her hands as the sobs she's tried desperately to hold in finally break free. She cries deep heaving tears, tears for herself, and tears for the babies who sit in front of her fighting for life. She never hears the soft footsteps come up behind her.

"Izzie?" George putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Izzie jumps and tries to wipe away her tears before George sees him. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

"I'm fine George. It's just been a long couple of days. I'm worried about the quints that's all."

"Those didn't sound like 'worried about the quints' kind of tears."

"That's all it is. This is the crucial time. They need to make it through tonight."

"So your crying had nothing to do with the fact that Alex and Olivia were caught having sex in the on call room? A room that gossips said you had just left seconds before?"

Izzie's eyes fill with tears again and she ducks her head and bites her lip as she tries to fight off the seemingly never ending flood. George pulls her against him and softly rocks her.

"I should've known." Izzie's soft voice says a few minutes later. "I should've known something like this would've happened. It always does. I should've taken the hint when he had his 'technical difficulties'. I don't know why I tried to see the good in him. There's nothing there, he is just as shallow and egotistical as he seems. I'm over it and him."

"Good for you Izzie." George encourages.

Izzie's eyes fill with tears again and she looks up at George. "So then why does it still hurt so much?" She asks him softly before the tears start again. She turns away from George embarrassed about crying and lays her head on her arms as she watches the quints again. "I just want to be alone."

George nods understandingly and backs out of the room. He intercepts Meredith and Christina on their way to check the quints.

"George!" Christina yells as he grabs her and Meredith's arms and propels them towards the locker room.

"Izzie is in there and wants to be alone." He says once he closes the locker room door behind them.

"Why? We all have cases in there that need to be checked."

George takes a deep breath and looks at the two women. "There's a rumor going around that Izzie caught Alex and Olivia in the on call room. My guess is she was looking for him for the surgery and walked into that. What happened is just sinking in and she wants to be alone."

Meredith slowly lowers herself to the bench as she puts a hand over her mouth.

"Poor Izzie. How is she taking it?"

"How do you think she's taking it?"

"She must be humiliated."

"Christina!"

"What? Think about it, she spent weeks trying to convince everyone how sweet he is and look where it gets her, she's sitting in a room by herself surrounded by babies that no one knows if they'll make it through the night, just thinking about the fact that she walked in on him screwing the syph nurse."

Meredith stands up suddenly and walks out towards the critical neonatal unit. George and Christina follow closely behind her.

"Meredith where are you going?"

"I'm going to be there for my friend." She says as she softly pushes the door open. She spies Izzie with her head on her arms sleeping in front of one of the quints. Meredith notes the tear tracks on Izzie's cheeks as she sits down in front of the quint next to Izzie. George sits down on Izzie's other side as Christina pulls a chair up next to Meredith. A few hours later Izzie's head jerks up as she wakes up suddenly. She looks around the room embarrassed to see the other three interns there. Meredith hands her a wet paper towel and Izzie smiles her thanks.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour."

No one says anything else as all their attention returns to the quints. Addison peeks her head into the room and motions for Izzie to come out into the hall.

"I'm heading home for the night. She better be alive when I get back in the morning." Addison warns referring to the most critical quint that Izzie is in charge of. Izzie nods slightly before heading back into the room.

The four sit in the room for hours with nothing to break the silence other than Bailey and the attendings stopping in to check on their quints. Izzie's head has returned to her folded arms as she watches the baby struggling to live. She hears footsteps behind her and her shoulders tighten as he gets closer.

"Izzie." At Alex's words the other intern's eyes drift to the couple to watch Izzie's reaction.

"Leave." Alex inhales a sharp breath at her words but refuses to back down. He opens his mouth to try again when the other three interns stand up and face him. Taking the hint Alex takes a deep breath and mumbles something under his breath before leaving the room.

After he leaves Izzie returns her attention to her quint. The other three speak in low tones on the other side of the room.

After a few minutes George walks up behind her.

"Izzie, we were just thinking about taking shifts watching the quints. Two of us stay in here while the other two get some sleep. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

"Do you want to take the first shift? I know you were on call last night so you probably didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Thanks." Izzie says before standing up and stretching. She slowly walks out of the room, following Meredith who is also going to take a short nap.

"I'll be down in the main lounge if you need me." Izzie tells Meredith cringing at the thought of getting anywhere near the on-call room. Meredith nods understandingly and goes to find an empty stretcher she can sleep in.

Two hours later Izzie buys a cup of tea before stepping onto the elevator that will take her back upstairs to the neonatal unit. On the second floor the elevator stops and Izzie looks up to see who has interrupted her solitude. When she recognizes the petite redhead her eyes narrow.

The two women stand in silence for a moment with Olivia shifting from foot to foot sneaking nervous glances at the tall blonde next to her. Not really thinking about what she's saying Olivia bursts into how good sex with Alex was, as if that makes it okay. Izzie rolls her eyes while silently defining different medical terms, anything to block out the words coming from the woman next to her. After a few moments Izzie opens her eyes to see what floor the elevator is on and gratefully watches the number five light up for her floor and walks off the elevator with Olivia's parting words, "But I'm sure you would know," echoing in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Izzie enters the unit to see Christina and George still in their chairs watching the quints. She shakes off her encounter with Olivia and smiles lightly at the two.

"You guys can get some sleep if you'd like. I'm sure Meredith's on her way."

"Thanks." Christina replies standing up. "It's been pretty quiet. Burke's gone for the night so he won't be stopping in anymore, and The Spawn stops in every so often to check vitals, but otherwise has been wisely keeping away."

"Well you did threaten to castrate him Christina. That would make any guy want to stay away."

"It worked didn't it. No more hovering around to see when Izzie will be most likely to listen. Makes your life much easier trust me. Anyway, Shepherd's gone as well and Bailey is sleeping downstairs if you guys need anything. And now I'm off for what I get so little of."

"Vodka?"

"You're funny George. Though the idea does have merit. But it'll have to wait until morning. Sleep is more important right now."

"Hey Izzie." Meredith says as she folds her shirt into her pants as she enters the room. "Two hours is not nearly long enough."

"No it isn't."

Meredith spies the cup of tea in Izzie's hand and looks at it wistfully.

"Get yourself some coffee. Vitals were just checked and everything was fine. I'll be okay for a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Meredith says gratefully before rushing out of the room for much needed caffeine.

Izzie stands up and slowly walks around the room checking on the quints. Suddenly screams of sirens fill the room as Izzie's quint's heart stops. Izzie rushes over to the baby and looks at the monitor. She hits the code button and puts her hand to her forehead trying to think of something to do. Taking a deep breath and getting herself together Izzie sticks her hands into the incubator and begins a light CPR on the infant. Nurses rush into the room with a crash cart as Izzie tries desperately to force the quint to breath on her own. She motions for the paddles just as Bailey runs into the room.

"Go for a low voltage first. She won't be able to handle the higher voltage."

Izzie nods and gently applies to paddles to the baby's chest. She calls clear and delivers the shock to the baby's heart. Nothing. Izzie groans and calls for a higher voltage. She calls clear again and watches the monitor jump as the electricity surges in, but still nothing.

"Come on. Come on, you can do this." She whispers to the tiny baby before calling clear again. The tiny body jumps as the electricity enters her body and Izzie anxiously watches the monitor for some sign that the baby is back with them. A moment after the shock, a heartbeat returns to the monitor. Izzie sags in relief as a nurse comes to relieve her of the paddles.

"Nice job Stevens." Bailey says from her spot next to the intern. Izzie and Bailey watch the tiny baby for a few minutes while the room empties out. Meredith comes running into the room with a coffee stain on her shirt attesting to the fact that she ran to the unit as soon as she heard the code.

"What happened?" She asks anxiously looking around the room to make sure all the quints were still there.

"One of the quints coded. But we got her heart started again." Izzie answers. Meredith sighs in relief before returning to her seat.

"No more coffee for me tonight."

Izzie looks over at her friend and smiles slightly.

"You should probably get changed before you get scalded anymore."

"Oh no the air from the run cooled it down. Though a dry shirt sounds good. I'll be right back."

The rest of the night passes calmly. George and Christina return from their naps slightly refreshed and resume their seats. Alex has popped in and out of the room throughout the night to check on his quint. But after his first two attempts of conversation with Izzie has given up on trying to talk to her at the hospital. Dawn slowly comes upon Seattle and with it the knowledge that all of the quints made it through the crucial first night.

Addison walks into the room and checks over the charts. She smiles at Izzie and takes the quint's tiny hand in hers. "Well you made it through the night. That's the biggest hurdle." She beckons for Izzie to follow her into Dorie's room as they tell her about the quints first night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thankfully the day goes by quickly and Izzie managed to avoid Alex every time she saw him. By six o'clock she is on her way home.

Izzie steps out of her car and grabs her bag, memories of the past few days going through her mind. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice who is sitting on Meredith's front porch until it's too late.

She walks up the sidewalk and stops suddenly as she sees Alex sitting on the steps. He's still wearing his clothes from the day before and looks like he came straight there from the hospital.

"I knew you wouldn't talk to me there. And I knew you had to come home sometime." He says quietly as he stands up.

"Go away." Izzie says brushing past him, pulling her keys out.

"No." He takes the keys from her hand and inserts them into the lock himself, making sure that he will enter the house before she does to prevent her from slamming the door in his face. He grabs her arm enough to pull her in the door behind him without hurting her. He closes the door behind him and leads Izzie to the living room. He sets her down on the couch and then sits on the coffee table facing her.

"Get out Alex. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you."

"You don't deserve my time. Leave now."

"I made a mistake. What happened with Olivia was a huge mistake. I never meant to talk to her, let alone sleep with her. But she was just there and all the memories about how good it was…"

Izzie jumps up off the couch interrupting Alex's words

"Not you too. If it's so great with Olivia then go waste her time with your words! I don't want to hear them. I'm done with you."

"Izzie wait. Just talk to me."

"What is so important that you have to say?" She pauses a moment waiting. "Well what is it? Speak!"

Alex visibly jumps and takes a deep breath.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did. It was a mistake pure and simple."

"So because it was a mistake it's okay? You think that's it. You say it's a mistake and we go back to where we were? There are so many problems with that asinine idea that a lifetime won't be enough time for me to go into them all!"

"Izzie what do you want me to say? I know it should never have happened. It will never happen again. I made a mistake!"

"Stop lying to me! We weren't together a month before you cheated! You know what I want? I want you to leave me the hell alone! Go see someone who cares. I tried but apparently I wasn't good enough. Go see Olivia!" She turns to storm out of the room, but Alex's hand on her arm stops her.

Izzie balls up her fist and punches him hard in his left eye.

"Fuck you!" She says before turning and storming up the stairs.

"Fuck." He whispers lifting his eyes to the ceiling above him. He runs upstairs after her sounding like a herd of elephants. Hearing him coming Izzie runs to her room and slams the door shut quickly locking it. She leans heavily against the door with her eyes closed as his footsteps move closer. They stop right outside the door. A moment passes in silence and Izzie cracks open one eye wondering why the hell he is just standing out there. Suddenly the whole door vibrates as Alex pounds on it from the other side. Izzie jumps away from the door and faces it with her hands crossed over her chest.

"This is stupid! Let me in so we can talk!"

Izzie resists the urge to reply and just stares silently at the door.

"You're acting like a child!"

That was too far.

"I'm acting like a child? I'm acting like a child! I am mature enough to recognize how to behave in a relationship! I know when to back off! And I don't break into someone's house banging down their door to force them to listen to me!"

Satisfied that at least she was talking again Alex bangs on her door again just to be contrary while he thinks of a reply.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry! I have nothing to be sorry for! It was a mistake! It didn't mean anything!" He adds a bang against the door after each statement.

"It must've meant something because you managed to get it up for her!"

Alex groans deeply and leans his head against the door. He turns around and slowly slides down so he's sitting on the floor. Deciding honesty was the only thing that Izzie would listen to Alex takes a deep breath and begins.

"I did it because it was easy." He says talking loudly enough so that Izzie can hear him through the door. "There were no considerations and no complications. No emotions involved. I didn't have to care whether it was good or not. I didn't care what happened with Olivia because I don't care about her."

"You cared enough to sleep with her."

"I slept with her because I didn't care. I didn't have to worry how it would change the relationship because there was no relationship."

"Oh but ruining our relationship never crossed your mind? Never took that into consideration huh?" Izzie's voice yells back through the door.

"I didn't mean to ruin anything. You're perfect Izzie. You're smart, beautiful and you have everything going for you. I'm some washed up frat boy who couldn't pass his clinicals. Everything is in the shitter and just as my world is crumbling down you come into my life. And as happy as you make me, I feel like shit compared to you. I'm not good enough for you."

Izzie moves closer to the door listening intently as Alex continues.

"I never wanted you to know about the test. What would you do? Support me? Tell me everything will be fine? It would've been easier if you just castrated me."

Izzie slowly opens her door and looks down at Alex.

"In that whole speech you never said the one thing that would have proved to me that you meant what you said. Just leave. Please." She turns and shuts the door tightly behind her.

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think so far? I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. I'm a total Alex/Izzie shipper, but I don't want Izzie to lose her respect by forgiving him too easily. There'll be another update soon, because by Wednesday finals start and I'll be off in the world of school. Leave reviews, good and bad, I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex clenches his fist and hits it against the floor. He sits there for a moment thinking before standing up and heading downstairs. No one else has returned from the hospital, a fact for which Alex is grateful. He gets into his car and heads for Joe's hoping that everyone else will go straight home after the long shifts. As he enters the small bar it seems that his wish has been granted, until he spies the petite redhead sitting in the corner. Alex inwardly groans and pretends that he doesn't see her as he walks to the bar. Joe looks at Alex shocked as Alex takes his seat.

"It's true isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You cheating on Izzie Stevens. I thought it was a lie because I know how much you like her, but it's not. You cheated on her. How stupid are you?"

"Look Joe I don't feel like talking about it. Can you just get me a beer?"

Joe ignores him and puts his rag down. "Have you talked to her?"

"Who?"

"Izzie!"

"I tried. She won't have anything to do with me. I mean it was a mistake. I told her why I did it and she said it wasn't enough. That she didn't believe me. What else does she expect me to say?"

"Please tell me you apologized."

"I told you it was a mistake. I have nothing to apologize for."

"Alex! She didn't believe you because she doesn't think you're sorry for it! She can't trust you!"

"I told her it wouldn't happen again."

"How is she supposed to believe it won't happen again if you won't apologize for it happening the first time? She thinks that she can't trust you. Which of course she's right." Joe looks up at the person to Alex's right and wisely backs away from the bar. Far enough that he can still hear what's going on, without looking obvious about eavesdropping.

"What do you want Olivia?"

"There's no need for you to act like an ass. I just wanted to know what we're going to do."

"We're going to do nothing. There is no we. It was a mistake. Pure and simple. All I want to do is find a way to get my girlfriend back."

"Alex you cheated on her with me. That means something."

"It means I'm an ass."

"I mean about us."

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is no us! I love Izzie!" Meredith and George who had just entered the bar stand totally still in shock as the first thing they hear is Alex's proclamation.

Alex freezes as the words that just slipped past his lips reach his brains. He mulls over the idea that until this moment never realized. He searches around the room and spotting Meredith stands up and walks over to her. Olivia remains in her place gaping at his retreating back.

"Can I borrow your keys?" Alex asks as he reaches Meredith. She studies him for a moment and then making a quick decision hands him her keys.

"Make her happy." Alex nods and hurries out of the bar.

George turns to Meredith incredulously.

"Why did you help him? He's just going to hurt her again."

"I don't think he is."

Alex speeds back to Meredith's house and quietly unlocks the door so that Izzie doesn't realize that someone has returned to the house. He quietly walks up the stairs and when he reaches Izzie's closed door he stops and takes a deep breath. He reaches his hand out to grasp the doorknob and turns it slightly to see if it's still locked. Which it is. He takes another breath and knocks lightly on the door.

No answer.

"Izzie?"

"Go away."

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't care what you have to say. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I love you."

Silence.

Then suddenly loud sarcastic laughter comes from the other side of the door.

Alex strains to hear the words through her laughter.

"You love me? You love me? You don't know what love is! We haven't even known each other long enough for you to love me!"

"But I do!"

"If you did you would've been able to keep it in your pants!"

"Izzie, it's not like that. I told you I didn't mean to sleep with her. It was a mistake. And I am so sorry for it."

Alex stands in silence outside her door as he waits for some reply from Izzie. Slowly the door in front of him opens.

"So you finally got it through huh?" Izzie asks leaning against the doorframe. "You say you love me, yet you cheated on me. How can I trust you again?"

Alex moves a step closer to her.

"I know what it's like to have you and I know what it's like to think I've lost you. Knowing this I know that I'd much rather have you in my life, then live without you."

"Wow." Izzie says quietly not expecting such emotion from Alex. She relaxes her stance slightly and Alex taking it as a good sign moves closer and places his hands on her hips. He leans in slowly never taking his eyes off of hers, ready to stop the second she asks. Izzie slowly closes her eyes and taking it as an invitation Alex leans in to softly kiss her. When they break apart Izzie steps back.

"This doesn't mean we're starting from where we left off. There is a lot of shit between us, but I'm willing to try. It's going to take a long time to get passed this, but I'm willing to try."

"That's all I ask."

The two share another kiss filled with promises for the future.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Okay so that's the end folks! Hope you guys enjoyed it and left you with a happy feeling for our favorite couple. Read and Review to let me know what you think!


End file.
